User blog:Jordan 'Edward Cullen' Farrell/Alternate Ending of New Moon (Chapter 6)
Chapter 22: Irina While Alice and I laughed, Carmen arrived in the clearing. “We’ve found him. He’s up at the next cliff.” she continued, Jacob ran up to me, he was human again. “See you later honey” he said and then grabbed me in his arms and pulled himself towards me. He moved in his burning lips opened and we were caught in something magical. It was broken off when Alice tugged on me to give a quick wave goodbye, then they were both gone. I sat down in the centre of the clearing and closed my eyes, time to get some sleep as it was dark now. As I slept I dreamt of Jacob and I on the cliff, sitting there with no problems just love. We would get that again soon. My eyes flashed open, I was awake again “Hello, you little bitch” a voice hissed at me from behind. “You, think you’re so special with your Vampire boyfriend and your Werewolf boyfriend. But you’re just a normal human, a normal frail, weak pathetic human.” These words came out with a disgust at the word pathetic, but it was clear they were meant to cause fear. I could finally see the person clearly now. It was a girl, much the similar height to Alice. Her short blonde hair swung just above her shoulders, she had a pair of golden eyes and a beautiful face, she wore much the same clothes to Tanya and Carmen. She was different, her positioning, her overall look, she looked more aggressive, more angry. I couldn’t picture the others killing human, but this one I could. “So your ‘mate’, the mutt, is he good to you, do you love him?” “How do you know about Jacob? Why do you care?” I asked now shying away towards a corner of the clearing. She sped round and stopped my escape. “Well, your lover-wolf killed my ‘Mate’, so it’s time to return the favour. Equals and all” She said hissing it into my ear. “Who did Jacob kill?” I asked wondering who he’d killed with a mate. No one came to mind. “Who? Who? Only the best thing that ever happened to me or my stupid coven, sure he wasn’t perfect but who is.” She said aggression building in her voice. “He killed Laurent my only true love.” This unleashed something inside her. She leaned back and prepared to strike at me. I darted out of the way and made a run for the woods. I knew it wouldn’t make any difference but if I could get close enough to call for help Jacob would come and save me. I ran for a few metres until I heard her coming up behind me. She was obviously trying her hardest to scare me. She let out snarls and snaps and stomps to frighten me, and it worked. “JACOB!!!” I shouted with all my might. Hopefully he would hear it and come back. Even if he didn’t I wouldn’t mind, because the last few days we’d shared. The wonderful few days with him. She was right behind me now. I ducked letting her fly over me, unfortunately her claws cut along, through the coat on my back and scratched my back. Blood began trickled down it; I had to stop at the sharp pains on my back. She came back round and smacked my head, flipping me over backwards and forcing me down onto the mud on my front. It felt like every nerve in my body all just hurt at once. I held in the scream only letting a few whimpers out. “Come on. SCREAM.” She shouted, kicking me in the side. “Who are you?” I asked her, still holding in the immense pain. “I’m Irina, and I am going to destroy you.” With each word she came closer and closer to my ear getting louder and angrier. “You won’t drink my blood, you’re a vegetarian.” The name came flashing back to me. Irina, from the Denali Coven “No, I normally wouldn’t, but it’s the most painful way to get payback. You are the centre of his life, and I’m about to take it away, I’m sorry” Irina’s last words were said sympathetically. Then I closed my eyes. I tried to concentrate on Jacob, Making sure my last thoughts were of him. His beautiful face, his smile, his voice. I remembered the last few days the time we’d spent. I could fell her breathe in just above the vein on my neck. I felt the air change as she leant back and prepared to plunge. Crunch. I prepared to die. I didn’t feel any pain. I looked up and saw that Irina no longer was positioned above me. I looked around the clearing. I couldn’t see her. I looked into the woods a few feet away. A flash of Amber, but it wasn’t Victoria. A huge wolf came bounding in. Jacob passed straight over me and faced into the woods in the opposite direction. I ran up to hug him but I was hit from behind by a different vampire. I knew this because it was too hard to be a human, yet to smooth to be a wolf. I fell over and looked at the Orange blur that landed and clawed Jacob in the back. Jacob howled in pain. It was then that Irina arrived back. She Hit Jacob and dragged him into the woods. Victoria turned around to attack me. “Well if it isn’t Miss ‘I like werewolves now’. She bent down and dragged me to my feet. “It’s time for you to finally get your just deserts.” Victoria raised her hand to strike me. I froze in horror. She lowered her arm and said “Your former mate burned my mate so I’ll burn your body inside. Then when you have become one of us, I will kill you and be done with you once and for all.” She then yanked out my arm and discovered the mark which had been left by James when he had drunk my blood. “Well this looks like as good a place as any.” She taunted me, and then dug her teeth into my veins. I let out a squeal of pain. I continued to scream until she covered my mouth. “It’ll burn just the same and I don’t have time for this.” Victoria discussed with herself. She then began biting me in different parts of my body and made the venom run through my veins quicker. It flew through my body, burning it as it went. It singed my blood and turned it into fire. My whole body was on fire. I tried to scream but Victoria’s had stopped anything coming out. But she removed it and stood up. I looked at her, but was un-able to move. Irina arrived in the area and she and Victoria sped off into the woods. The amber wolf trotted into the area and saw me on the ground. He was supported by Alice and Tanya. “We must Move her.” Tanya informed the others. “Where to?” Alice questioned. “You are welcome to come to Denali until she recovers. Jacob fazed into his human form. “What are you talking about? Why aren’t we getting the venom out of her?” He shouted at them before running to my side. “I fear it may be too late.” Tanya said as she prepared to leave. Alice ran to my side and found one of the bite marks. She then began to suck the Venom out. “What are you doing?” Tanya asked. “I’m gonna get it out.” Alice said between sucking it out. She continued for several minutes. Every moment I became weaker and weaker until I passed out looking at Jacob’s face. ''Jacob. ''My eyes flashed open and I looked around. I could see nothing except an empty room. It appeared to be the inside of a log cabin. It was small. I looked to my left and saw my clothes which were covered with mud. I looked down and saw that someone had given me something to keep warm. Now I thought of it. It was absolutely freezing here. Then I looked to my right and saw the thing I had been looking for in my dreamless sleep. Jacob. I looked at him and soon realised he was asleep. I reached out with my arm and tried to touch him, but soon discovered that my arms could barely move. I tried to call to him, but it was nothing more than a whisper. But the whisper was enough to alert someone. Alice rushed into the room. “Bella!” She screamed at me. This made Jacob wake up with a startle. “What? Bella? Oh thank god.” He ran over to me. “It’s a good thing you’re awake. I’ve been trapped in the middle of this tundra wasteland with no one but Bloodsuckers anywhere. He was trying to cover up the tears of joy in his eyes with humour, but soon he just hugged me. When he finally let go, Alice jumped straight in and hugged me. “I’ve missed you so much. You’ve been unconscious for a week. The venom I couldn’t get out broke down extremely slowly. I had to do it again.” I looked down at my scar and saw that it was still red with pain. “What’s happened?” I asked her “Well we’re pretty sure that Victoria and Irina think you’re dead. So that’s the end of them, and Blade disappeared when he realised that we were tracking him, so he’s also gone. So overall we’re fine.” Alice informed me. “Where are we?” I asked. “Denali.” Jacob said, I could tell he didn’t like it here. “See Alice she’s fine now. Let’s go home.” “Please.” I said to her. I just wanted to get back to Forks and get back to my life with Jacob. But before I could say anything more, I passed out. I began to dream. I was wandering through a wood. Snow had engulfed the surroundings. I had no idea where I was but it was somehow familiar. I looked around and tried to see anything I would remember, then two people were speeding towards me. I tried to run away but they caught me. It was Victoria and Irina they were looming over me. They bit into me and began draining my blood. I burned all over. There was no one to save me. I burned and burned. The flames engulfed me and- “Bella?” Jacob asked. He was holding me against his bare chest. We were in the woods. I looked around and realised we were outside our house. “What’s wrong you were screaming?” “It was nothing bad dream.” Alice arrived and said the coast was clear and Jacob carried me into the house. The faces of Irina and Victoria wouldn’t get out of my head. Jacob laid me down on the bed. “Everything’s gonna be fine honey. Everything’s gonna be fine.” He told me kissing my neck gently. Category:Blog posts